A travers les murs
by Taion2
Summary: Il paraît qu'on dit de moi que je suis mort d'ennui. Mais ma seule fin aura été la sienne... ou l'histoire du Professeur Binns
1. La nuit où tout a commencé

_Bonjour, voici ma fiction sur le Professeur Binnes (bien sur qu'il a des choses à raconter... c'est un fantôme...)_

_**Disclaimer** : L'univers et le personnage du Professeur Binns appartiennent bien évidemment à J.K. Rowling (que l'on ne remerciera jamais assez). Je voudrais prévenir que j'ai cité un bout de dialogue d'Harry Potter 5 mot pour mot. C'est bien entre guillemets, ce n'est pas un plagiat honteux ^^_

_Rating : T pour l'instant_

_Voilà merci de vous être arrêté ici et bonne lecture !_

_(toutes mes fictions sont publiées sur Manyfics sous le pseudo de Taion)_

**CHAPITRE 1 : La nuit où tout a commencé**

Il paraît qu'on dit de moi que je suis mort... d'ennui. Ma vie aurait été tellement inintéressante et vide de sens que je serais mort de ne rien faire. Et je ne m'en serais même pas rendu compte...

Mais je ne suis pas mort... Je me suis laissé mourir...

~o~

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Vide, morne et triste. Je traverse les murs pour aller dans ma classe. Mes élèves sont des enfants insouciants qui dorment durant les trois-quarts de mon cours. Cela ne me dérange pas, du moment qu'ils me laissent tranquille...Je suis reconnaissant à Dumbledore de m'avoir laissé enseigner à Poudlard. Je ne pourrai jamais quitter ces lieux... Je sais très bien que je les ennuie. Mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre combien il est facile et apaisant de vivre dans un passé qui n'est pas le nôtre...

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. J'ai traversé les murs et mes pensées étaient aussi inconsistantes que mon corps. C'est normal, on se rapproche du Jour. J'ai l'impression que je n'arrive plus à réfléchir avec cohérence au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Pourtant les fantômes ne vieillissent pas. Ils sont figés pour toujours dans un présent éternel et rien ne peux les y soustraire. Leur choix est leur vie et il n'y a pas de retour en arrière.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. A ceci près que c'est le jour de ma mort.

J'ai l'impression que mon corps devient de plus en plus immatériel au fur et à mesure que les années passent. Peut-être qu'à la fin je disparaitrais totalement ? Je me berce d'illusions et je traverse les murs. Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres.

Aujourd'hui quelque chose a perturbé le cycle monotone de mon existence insensible. Pendant un cours, un élève s'est levé et m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai cru me retrouver cinquante ans en arrière. _Un adolescent se trouve devant moi. Son regard est volontaire et insolent et ses cheveux noirs dessinent un halo d'ombre autour de sa tête._

Je n'ai pas vraiment réagi, j'étais sous le choc. J'ai du répéter sa question, bêtement.

« Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? » _Sa vue ma fascine, tel un poison mortel et attirant. Il sera ma fin, je le sais._

« Non, pas bien du tout. » _Son sourire moqueur me nargue et j'ai envie de lui faire mal, d'effacer son regard narquois, de noyer ses yeux dans son sang, de le tuer puis de mourir après._

« Il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie. » _Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que si je lui fais du mal, je ne pourrai jamais me le pardonner. J'errerai dans un monde sans lumière, je deviendrai un fantôme qui traverse les murs._

« Oui... Oui, à l'infirmerie... Eh bien allez-y, Perkins... » _Je ne sais plus où je vais et ce que je fais. Il m'a tout pris et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aim..._

Pendant tout le reste du cours, je raconte n'importe quoi et à la fin je pars à travers les murs. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Moi qui croyais que cette histoire appartenait désormais au passé. Il faut croire qu'il me hantera toute ma vie et que ma punition sera éternelle.

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Mais je n'arrive plus à me défaire de la vision de l'élève qui m'a rappelé tant de souvenirs douloureux. Ils affluent dans mon esprit sans que je ne puisse les empêcher et je ne peux plus traverser un mur sans que la morsure de ma mémoire ne me fasse souffrir. Je sais qu'il faut me résigner à affronter mon passé mais peut-être pourrais-je l'ignorer encore un peu...

Aujourd'hui, je dois cesser de fuir car le temps est venu de régler mes comptes. Le temps est venu de déterrer mes souvenirs du cercueil capitonné où je les avais enfouis. Aujourd'hui il faut que je prononce son nom. _Demian... _

_Demian. Demian. Demian. Demian. Demian. Demian. Demian. Demian. Demian. Demian. Demian. _

_Je répète ce nom, dans la litanie envoûtante d' un sortilège puissant. Et c'est surement ce qu'il est. Il est mon péché et mon âme, il est celui qui m'a insufflé la vie mais il est aussi celui qui l'a pourrit. _

_Je ne l'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à ce qu'il soit promu préfet-en-chef. C'était un élève comme les autres, sûr de lui et populaire. Mais je n'avais jamais fait attention à mes étudiants. Jusqu'à cette nuit. Cette nuit où j'étais sorti pour aller chercher un livre dans la Réserve. _

_J'entends du bruit dans l'escalier. Je me dirige vers sa provenance et il me conduit à la salle de bains des préfets. Moi qui ne suis jamais curieux, j'entrouvre la porte qui n'était pas fermée – comme si on voulait être découvert – et je regarde à l'intérieur. C'est ce qui a été ma vie et ma perdition, ma passion et ma mort... _

_Entièrement nu, d'une blancheur éclatante, les cheveux alourdis et noircis par l'eau, un jeune homme se tient debout devant le bassin, dos à moi. Son corps fin et délié est empreint de la plus parfaite harmonie qu'il puisse exister. Seul ses omoplates saillent légèrement, tendant sa peau diaphane. Il ne me voit pas, trop occupé à enchanter l'eau. Il décrit de larges mouvements avec sa baguette et murmure des incantations inconnues. Sous mes yeux brûlés par sa beauté, il envoûte l'eau transparente et pure qui s'élève doucement dans les airs. Elle s'enroule sur elle-même, crée des arabesques enivrantes et forme des silhouettes entrelacées... Elle se rassemble en une sphère parfaite qui tournoie sur elle-même en l'enveloppant de sa pureté. Un instant terrifiant, j'ai peur qu'elle ne le tue, mais elle descend doucement le long de son corps pour caresser chaque parcelle de sa peau. Il joue avec elle et la fait virevolter pour mieux la recueillir ensuite... C'est la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'à ce jour... Finalement, il chuchote un dernier sortilège, elle s'évapore doucement et l'enchantement se termine._

_Je reprends mes esprits d'un seul coup et je me rends compte du lieu où je suis. Je prends pleinement conscience du jeune homme nu et magnifique qui me tourne le dos. Je panique. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que plus rien ne sera plus jamais pareil... Je m'enfuis lâchement, ayant juste le temps d'apercevoir deux orbes noires me fixer..._

_Depuis que j'ai assisté à cette magie féérique, je n'arrive plus à dormir. Le dos de cet inconnu me hante, sa peau ivoirienne m'obsède, ses cheveux d'ébène me rendent fiévreux et je ne pense plus qu'à ce corps étincelant et fascinant. Je redoute le cours des Serpentards, car je sais qu'il fait partie de cette maison. Mais le moment arrive, inexorablement, les élèves entrent dans la salle de classe en riant. Je les regarde, angoissé mais je ne laisse rien paraître, c'est ce que je fais de mieux. Et soudain, je le vois. Il passe en discutant, sa démarche féline et ses gestes assurés marquent son passage comme une trace indélébile. Je le vois et je me fige... Sa beauté est si ensorcelante que je ne peux pas détacher mon regard. Ses cheveux de ténèbres dansent autour de son visage fin, ils s'échappent de son col et sont faits de milliers de cristaux d'onyx noir. Sa peau est si pâle qu'elle en paraît translucide et ses yeux d'un gris sombre transpercent les murs et les êtres. Mais ce qui me trouble, ce qui retient mon regard, c'est son attitude, son être entier. Il dégage de lui une impression de puissance, de pureté, d'obscurité malsaine qui me fait trembler... Au moment où je croise son regard, je sais que s'en est fini de moi. Jamais plus je ne pourrai regarder un autre que lui... Il voit que je l'observe et sa surprise se change en intérêt. Il me fixe brutalement et un sourire cruel fleurit sur ses belles lèvres pâles... S'en est finit de moi..._

_Chaque soir depuis que je l'y ai vu, je retourne dans la salle de bains des préfets à la même heure que la première fois. Je sais que s'il y est, la porte sera entrouverte. Chaque soir j'y retourne et je patiente des heures, caché par un sortilège de Désillusion. Mais, pendant deux semaines il ne revient pas et je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. _

_Ce soir est le dernier. S'il ne vient pas cette fois-ci, j'arrêterai tout. De rêver de lui jour et nuit, de le dévisager en secret et d'attendre devant cette salle de bains. Mais bien sûr, quand j'arrive devant la porte, elle est entrebâillée et j'entends des murmures envoûtants qui s'en échappent. Je la pousse doucement et entre, invisible et protégé par mon sort. J'entre et je sursaute. Il se tient debout en face de moi, une serviette immaculée autour des hanches et les yeux sombres et impatients. Il tend sa baguette dans ma direction et souffle un « Finite Incantatum » qui résonne dans la pièce close. Je sens un liquide chaud qui coule le long de mon corps et je n'ai pas le moindre réflexe pour préserver mon identité. Je suis fini, de toute façon. Il me regarde, étonné et ses lèvres froides prononcent mon nom avec délectation, jouissant de leur puissance._

_« Professeur Binns... Qui l'aurait cru ? »_

_Je reste figé, je ne peux plus bouger car ces mots dans sa bouche me rendent fou. Depuis cette nuit maudite où ma vie a pris un sens, je n'arrive plus à dormir tant sa présence m'obsède. Je le vois dans mes songes et des fantasmes irréels ont habités ma conscience. J'ai tant rêvé de lui que sa véritable vue me paralyse. Sa voix sensuelle et mauvaise éveille mes sens et sa peau et à quelques pas de moi. Il s'approche près, très près, et sa voix sursurre à mon oreille les mots qui décidèrent de tout :_

_« Jouons ensemble, professeur... » _

_Voilà merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !_

_Taion  
><em>


	2. Le jeu du chat et de la souris

Bonjour ! Désolé pour l'attente mais je galérais totalement à utiliser ce site -_-' Merci à Askelaad pour m'avoir sortie de ce pétrin !

Voici le chapitre 2, qui commence par la suite du flash-back du premier chapitre.

**Disclaimer** : Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers sont à J., mais Demian est à moi.

**Rating** : M

Voilà bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2: Le jeu du chat et de la souris<strong>

_Il sait. Il sait. Il sait. Il sait... Je me le répète en boucle, en courant dans les couloirs sombres et tortueux, espérant que cela me fera revenir à la raison. Dès que j'ai repris le contrôle de mon esprit, je me suis enfui. Sa présence est toxique, il est un poison venimeux et envoûtant, il ne faut pas que je reste près de lui. Il ne faut pas que je reste près de lui ! Je m'engouffre dans mes appartements en verrouillant la porte derrière moi. _

_J'ai peur... Une peur panique... Je sais que je ne pourrais lui résister et je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas rester l'inintéressant et l'invisible Stephen Binns ? Je sais que le seul fait qu'il s'intéresse à ma personne fait de moi un être à part... Mais je ne veux pas ! Je veux rester normal, sans ressentir toutes ces émotions bizarres, sans entrer dans ce monde effrayant où je ne contrôle plus rien... Je veux pouvoir décider de mes actes, je ne veux pas que tout m'échappe... J'ai peur... J'ai peur..._

_Depuis cette nuit où il m'a découvert, je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre. Je ne veux pas aller au dehors et risquer de le croiser dans une salle de classe. Parce que je suis professeur. La salle de classe est mon domaine, c'est le seul endroit où j'ai tous les droits et tout le contrôle. Rien inattendu ne peut y survenir, c'est moi qui décide... Alors... S'il y entre, en sachant que je l'ai vu, que je l'ai admiré, fantasmé, que je le suis chaque nuit... C'est lui qui aura le pouvoir. Il connaîtra mes envies, mon inconscient inavoué, il pourra faire ce qu'il veut de moi... Je ne veux pas sortir d'ici... Je ne veux pas._

_Le professeur Dipet est venu plusieurs fois toquer à ma porte. Je lui ait dit que je ne me sentais pas bien, mais j'espère qu'il ne va pas prévenir l'infirmière. Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un vienne mettre le nez dans mes affaires... C'est... humiliant... Après tout je suis professeur, je suis adulte, je n'ai aucune crainte à avoir d'un adolescent immature. Je me cloître dans cette chambre depuis une semaine mais je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur ! J'ai dû trop exagérer cette rencontre... Ce n'est qu'un élève qui a voulu m'affronter pour se défier du pouvoir de la hiérarchie, il n'a aucune emprise sur moi. On ne le croira jamais s'il veut témoigner, c'est ma parole contre la sienne... Je manquais de sommeil, je lui ai donné plus d'importance qu'il n'en a vraiment, c'est tout. Je n'ai absolument aucune raison de rester ici, je peux sortir... Je suis le Professeur Binns._

_Je m'habille avec soin, enfilant mes chaussures cirées et ma cape sans aucun faux pli. Puis je sors. Le bruit m'assaille et l'air me semble plus pur. Cela fait une semaine que je ne suis pas sorti et je vais devoir m'expliquer avec le directeur. Une sorte d'angoisse me prend à la gorge et je décide de ne pas aller prendre de petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Je me dirige vers ma salle de cours. Mes mains tremblent un peu, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas bien dormi et pas pris de repas consistant depuis plusieurs jours... Je m'assied calmement à mon bureau et sors mon emploi du temps. Un cours avec les Poufsouffles de deuxième année... Tout va bien. C'est un jour comme les autres._

_La journée s'écoule paisiblement, identique et hors du temps. Je ne vois pas la classe de Serpentard de septième année. J'ai presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé tout cela. Ces quelques jours enfermés dans mes appartements m'ont un peu déconnecté du réel. Mais au moins cela prouve que j'avais raison. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème. Je suis maître de la situation._

_L'heure du dîner arrive et je me rends dans la Grande Salle. Un légère appréhension monte en moi. Je m'installe à la table des professeurs et me sers rapidement en répondant aux questions sur mon absence. Je n'ose pas regarder vers la table des Serpentards. Il doit être au milieu, comme d'habitude, assis sur sa chaise comme sur un trône, le regard froid et moqueur, supérieur aux autres et conscient de l'être. Un sursaut de fierté me réveille. Et alors ? Même s'il y était, qu'est ce que ça changerait ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui ! Je relève la tête sur la table vert et argent. Et sursaute. Il me regarde. Il me regarde... Ses yeux noirs me fixent ouvertement, une lueur de moquerie cruelle, de toute puissance y luit. Il sait... Je me fige, glacé par son regard mauvais et sensuel. Je n'arrive plus à bouger. Mes pensées se mélangent dans ma tête. Je ne parvient plus à réfléchir. Il sait... Comment aie-je pu l'oublier ? Comment aie-je pu croire que je lui pourrais lui résister ? Un sourire impur et malveillant déforme sa bouche. Il connaît mon secret le plus inavouable... Il sait que je le veux._

~o~

_C'est un jeu. Le jeu du chat et de la souris. Bien sûr je suis la proie, la frêle et impuissante créature qui se laisse terrifier par le prédateur. Je cours dans tous les sens, je m'affole et me cogne aux murs, je cherche un échappatoire et tombe, tombe au fond du piège. J'essaie d'éviter le fauve et me cache dans des recoins, je tremble de tous mes os fragiles et crie en silence. Lui, il est le puissant, le cruel et rusé destructeur qui traque sa victime sans relâche. Il guette, surprend et se délecte de l'angoisse qu'il inspire. Il a des yeux partout et des doigts agiles, il aime cette peur et cette fascination morbide qu'il exerce sur sa proie. Parce que, malgré ma terreur et tous ces risques, je ne peux m'empêcher de chercher sa présence, de humer l'air et de retenir son odeur toute la nuit. Je suis dépendant, et cette drogue est surement la plus mortelle de toutes._

_Tous les jours, je me réveille avec cette sourde appréhension au ventre, et je me demande si je vais réussir à rester impassible devant lui, si je vais arriver à ne rien dévoiler et à me maîtriser pour qu'il ne voie pas à quel point son emprise sur moi est grande. Puis l'appréhension se change en angoisse et mes mains se mettent à trembler. Je ne parviens pas à avaler quoi que ce soit, je vais directement dans ma salle de classe où j'attends. J'attends le cours des Serpentards de septième année, rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Cette heure fébrile, terrifiante et irréelle détermine le reste de ma journée et dicte de nouvelles règles. _

_S'il semble ennuyé et insensible à ma présence, s'il ne m'accorde même pas un regard, alors mon pouls se relâche en même temps que la déception monte en moi. Je sens l'amertume et la honte emplir mon esprit. Mais je dois continuer à jouer le jeu et, surtout, ne pas lui montrer mon désespoir. Alors je me contente de petits regards à la dérobés pendant qu'il écrit. Tout le reste de la journée, je traîne dans le château comme un fantôme et lui ne me voit jamais. Je hais ces jours transparents et vides de sens, où rien en bouge et ne vit. _

_Mais si, dès son entrée dans la salle, il me jette un regard moqueur et sensuel, alors je brûle. De passion, de peur et de désir... Il s'assoit lentement, enjôleur, et me regarde sugestivement. Il sort ses affaires et me fixe. Je bredouille un peu et commence mon cours, assis à mon bureau pour que personne ne voie mon insatiable envie. Mais je sens son regard froid et brûlant sur moi et je tremble de tous mes membres. La chaleur se répand en moi en même temps que la panique. Mon cerveau se met à imaginer des situations toutes plus folles et luxuriantes les unes que les autres. Mais elles sont aussi angoissantes et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je ferais s'il se levait pour poser une question, ou si un professeur entrait dans la pièce. Cependant, les règles sont posées et je sais très bien que je ne dois pas le toucher. Alors je le fixe sans vergogne, je détaille ses traits magnifiques, ses gestes félins, son corps érotique et... Je croise son regard. Ses yeux de ténèbres sondent mon âme et détruisent mes faibles résistances. Je crois qu'il voit exactement ce que je ressens, qu'il devine ce désir que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à cacher. Il promet milles interdits envoûtants et son regard est la pire des tentations. Alors ma respiration se bloque et le temps se suspend. C'est toujours lui qui rompt le contact le premier, pour me prouver qu'il a le pouvoir, qu'il maîtrise tout... L'heure s'écoule à toute vitesse et son départ me laisse hébété, brûlant d'envie et tremblant de peur. Tout le reste de la journée, je le cherche du regard et ne comprends pas ce que l'on me dit. Je ne parviens plus à réfléchir à autre chose qu'à lui. Et, quand le soir arrive et que j'ai résisté à son regard attirant durant tout le repas, je lutte pour ne pas le suivre dans son dortoir. L'idée fait son chemin dans mon cerveau tourmenté et la tentation est grande de retourner à la salle de bains des préfets. Mais j'essaie de me contrôler du mieux que je le peux et je rentre dans mes appartements, fébrile et frustré. Et la nuit, dans la pénombre de ma chambre, il m'aime et me comble. _

_C'est malsain._

_Ce jeu est une perversion, il me perdra et je le sais. Après tout, peut-on encore parler de jeu ? C'est plutôt le passe-temps d'un enfant cruel, conscient de son pouvoir sur ses jouets. Parce que c'est ce que je suis, un jouet, une marionnette en chiffon qui brûle lentement... Et c'est lui qui tient la boîte d'allumettes._

~o~

Je fixe le lac sombre et endormi, où aucune ride ne vient troubler le silence et le calme de la nuit. Mes pensées quant à elles tourbillonnent dans ma tête et se mêlent aux souvenirs doux-amers de cette époque. Demian aura été mon pire cauchemar et mon plus beau rêve, mon poison mortel et mon élixir d'immortalité. Si je ne l'avais pas connu, je ne serais pas mort ainsi, mais je n'aurais pas non plus vécu. Ma vie aurait été fade et triste, exactement comme cette semi-existence qui est aujourd'hui mon présent.

Les fantômes ne sont pas insensibles, leurs peurs sont toujours présentes, identiques à celles des vivants. Peut-être pires puisqu'ils sont confrontées à « vivre » avec elle durant l'éternité. Les souvenirs sont tout ce qu'il me reste, mais qui aurait cru qu'ils feraient autant souffrir, cinquante ans après ? Me remémorer le visage de Demian est un supplice et mes actions révolues me paraissent si insensées que je voudrais les oublier. Je voudrais arrêter l'histoire ici, en ce moment où la mince limite de la raison n'a pas encore été franchie. Arrêter ce conte avant qu'il ne se transforme en cauchemar. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit d'oublier. C'est ma pénitence et rien ne pourra m'y soustraire. Le poids des erreurs passées m'enfoncera toujours un peu plus dans la folie et la noirceur. C'est ainsi.

* * *

><p>Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre.<p>

Taion


	3. Dirty Little Secret

_Bonjour ! Voici donc la suite des aventures du Professeur Binns. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Merci énormément à ceux qui laissent des reviews, merci..._

_**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages sont à J., hormis Demian qui est à moi._

_**Rating** : M_

_Bonne lecture !_

**CHAPITRE 3 : Dirty Little Secret**

Chaque jour, je me demande ce qu'aurait été ma vie si j'avais agit autrement. Si j'avais su mettre un terme à tout cela avant ça ne dégénère. Si j'avais fait preuve de plus de force...

J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de faible, de peureux, quelqu'un qui préférait vivre dans son petit cocon fermé au monde plutôt que d'affronter la vraie vie. Enfant, je restais seul dans ma chambre, je ne sortais quasiment jamais au-dehors et passais des journées entières à inventer des histoires et à dormir. J'étais un garçonnet chétif et pâle, terne et anonyme. Mes parents disaient de moi que j'étais sage comme un image, mais, en vérité, c'était bien plus une peur des autres qu'un goût de la solitude. Adolescent, j'étais renfermé sur moi-même, je me consacrais entièrement aux études, plus par ennui que par envie. Je n'avais pas d'amis, je ne faisais jamais rien de dangereux, je ne me préoccupais que de ce qui me regardais et ne cherchais pas à changer. J'étais sûrement le jeune homme le plus ennuyeux de l'histoire des Serdaigles... Adulte, je me suis installé dans un petit appartement gris, j'ai fait des études d'enseignement plus par obligation que par choix. Je ne voulais pas décevoir mes parents et, après tout, moi-même je ne savais pas ce que je voulais... J'ai eu mon diplôme très rapidement et obtenu un poste à Poudlard, comme remplaçant. Puis la roue a tourné, je suis devenu professeur, sans jamais donner une seule anecdote à mes cours, sans jamais m'écarter du manuel, sans jamais prendre mes propres décisions... Toute ma vie j'aurais été un de ces hommes anonyme et discret, une de ces personnes qu'on ne remarque jamais et dont on oublie toujours le nom.

Quand j'ai rencontré Demian, c'est tout mon univers qui en a été disloqué. Il mettait à bas toutes mes certitudes, me réveillant d'un grand coup de tonnerre. J'ai été entraîné dans une spirale d'incompréhension, de cruauté et de sensualité, sans pouvoir en sortir, sans savoir même comment y survivre. Le pauvre petit Stephen Binns, pâle et sans âme, se retrouvait projeté dans l'inconnu, cet inconnu-là dont il avait toujours eu si peur... Balloté comme une poupée de chiffon, je n'ai pas eu la force de résister. Je suis redevenu le petit garçon isolé dans sa trop grande chambre sombre et je me suis perdu en voulant trouver la sortie...

Maintenant que je suis si vieux, marqué par le souvenirs mais pas par le temps, je ne peux que regarder l'homme que j'ai été et soupirer... J'ai été en-dessous de tout et il n'y a pas une seule action de ma vie dont je suis fier. Mais finalement, je peux dire que j'ai réussi à vivre. Ces quelques mois avec Demian m'auront au moins donné ça. Une vie au petit et insignifiant Stephen Binns...

~o~

_Depuis quelques jours, Demian n'est pas venu en cours. Son absence me torture aussi sûrement que sa présence. J'ai l'impression que mon centre de gravité a changé, maintenant mon monde tourne autour de lui. Il est fort, je suis faible ; mais maintenant la question est : est-ce que je vais essayer de garder la tête froide ou vais-je lâcher prise ? J'aimerai pouvoir répondre d'un ton assuré que je vais préserver mon libre-arbitre, mais je ne suis même pas sur de cela..._

_Je le cherche partout du regard, je m'attends à tout moment à le voir surgir devant moi, beau et cruel. Mais il n'est jamais là et je m'inquiète. Je sais qu'il est à l'infirmerie. Et s'il était gravement malade ? S'il était prisonnier de son corps, comme moi je le suis de mon esprit ? S'il était sur le point de... mourir ? Ma respiration se bloque, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Si Demian mourrait ?... Je suis pris d'un vertige et me retiens au mur. L'idée même me paralyse. Si Demian... Non, il faut que je garde la tête froide, il faut que j'arrête de m'imaginer le pire à chaque fois. Demian a surement été touché par l'épidémie de grippe, rien de plus. Il faut que j'arrête de paniquer..._

_Je n'arrive pas à dormir, l'angoisse me ronge. Il faut que je le voie. Juste pour me rassurer. Je sais que c'est malsain, et risqué. Mais c'est juste pour pouvoir dormir. Oui, juste pour pouvoir dormir._

_Je me glisse hors du lit, enfile ma cape et mes chaussures. C'est l'affaire de quelques minutes, c'est tout... Puis je sors dans le couloir. Poudlard a toujours été un peu... effrayant la nuit. Je me rappelle ma terreur d'élève. Je n'étais pas du tout courageux, j'aurais fait un parfait Poufsouffle si j'avais été plus généreux... J'avance dans les couloirs lugubres jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tout est calme, le silence paisible de la pièce est seulement troublé par les respirations endormies. Je regarde chaque lit en faisant_ _le moins de bruit possible, mais je ne trouve pas Demian. Je commence à avoir vraiment peur. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? J'hésite à alerter l'infirmière mais je remarque un lit près de la fenêtre qui est protégé par des rideaux. Je les écarte doucement. C'est lui... Un soupir de soulagement m'échappe quand je vois qu'il n'a pas de blessures graves. Il est juste très pâle. Demian... Tu es si beau. La clarté de la lune transparaît à travers les rideaux immaculés et donne à son teint une brillance incroyable. Ici, abandonné au pays des songes, son visage perd de sa suffisance et de sa surréalité. Ici il est juste un jeune homme magnifique. Il ne me fait plus peur, il ne me contrôle plus. Ici, c'est juste... Juste... _

_Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Un frisson me parcours quand je sens la douceur de sa peau contre la mienne, et je manque de perdre l'équilibre. C'est juste un baiser innocent, volé, interdit, mais c'est plus que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Et tant pis si sa bouche est froide et qu'elle ne me répond pas. C'est mon rêve. _

_« Aaah ! »_

_Un cri étouffé m'échappe : il a attrapé ma main ! Il se redresse à moitié, tenant mon poignet dans un étau glacial. Il me sourit calmement, cruellement, et je vois ses yeux analyser froidement la situation et les avantages qu'il peut en retirer. Il pose son regard sur ma bouche et je me sens rougir. Des frissons me parcourent, des tremblements de peur et, malgré moi, d'excitation. Demian me fixe et murmure d'une voix rauque et ensorcelante :_

_« Professeur, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas traîner dans les couloirs la nuit ?... »_

_Je rougis, mais de fureur cette fois. Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Il esquisse un sourire narquois devant ma colère et susurre :_

_« On peut y faire des rencontres dangereuses... »_

_Avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, il pose sa main sur ma joue et ses lèvres sur les miennes._

_Je tremble de tous mes membres. La bouche de Demian contre la mienne est froide et aimante, sa main glaciale et douce. Il m'embrasse ! Il m'embrasse vraiment ! Je manque de tomber car mes pieds ne me portent plus. Mais je m'accroche à ses vêtements encore plus fort. Demian ! Lentement, il commence à pénétrer sa langue entre mes lèvres. Sensuellement, il passe sa main derrière ma tête pour nous rapprocher et sa langue caresse la mienne. Mon corps se tend contre lui je m'agrippe au tissu comme si ma vie en dépendait. Demian frôle mon palais, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout mon être. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Il caresse mon torse. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Il s'appuie contre moi. Je... Je n'arrive plus à respirer... J'étouffe ! Je commence à suffoquer mais Demian m'embrasse toujours. Il m'embrasse, je ne peux pas arrêter ! Je n'ai plus d'air ! Je ne peux plus RESPIRER ! Il frotte son corps contre le mien. Je vais mourir... Je !..._

_Brutalement il s'écarte. J'avale de grandes goulées d'air en tentant de juguler ma panique hystérique. Quand j'ai à peu près repris mon souffle, je relève la tête et il me regarde. Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et sourit, satisfait. Puis il penche sa tête vers moi et ses chuchotements résonnent dans la pièce froide._

_« Ce sera notre petit secret, professeur. »_

_Je le regarde et ses mots me frappent comme des balles. Non ! Je... je n'ai pas pu faire ça ! Ça n'est jamais arrivé ! Je n'ai pas de secret avec lui ! NON ! Je recule, horrifié et lui pose son index sur sa bouche avec un rictus moqueur et triomphant. _

_« Chut... »_

_Je fais demi-tour et je pars en courant ! Je cours à toute allure dans les couloirs et mes pas retentissent longuement, comme ses paroles qui n'en finissent pas de résonner dans ma tête. Je monte tous les escaliers que je trouve, qui tournent dans tous les sens, je m'échappe sans tenir compte des tableaux qui hurlent sur mon passage, je cours, je cours et pendant ce temps une voix crie dans ma tête. « QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? TU FUIS ! TU FUIS ! TU FUIS COMME UN LACHE ! » Je cours, je cours et je m'écroule dans un couloir sombre et abandonné. Le silence se referme sur moi et j'ai l'impression que mes halètements paniqués vont me rendre sourds. Et la voix hurle dans ma tête. « LACHE ! LACHE ! ESPECE DE LACHE ! TU FUIS ! TU FUIS ENCORE ! »_

_Je gémis et prends mon crâne entre mes mains. OUI ! Oui, je fuis ! Je fuis, je ne sais faire que ça ! Je n'ai jamais fait que ça ! Je fuis... Le cri dans ma tête s'arrête et je reste là, recroquevillé sur moi-même... Je ne sais pas comment faire autrement. J'ai toujours fui, dès que c'était trop angoissant, trop dur, trop personnel... Comment veux-tu que fasse autre chose ? Je ne sais pas comment rester debout par moi-même, je ne sais pas affronter mes démons. Alors comment lui résister ? C'est le premier que j'ai aimé et ce sera le seul. C'est le premier qui m'a embrassé et il n'y en aura pas d'autre. Je suis si faible je ne peux pas me dresser devant lui ! Tout ce que je peux faire c'est m'enfuir, l'éviter jusqu'à ce que je sois acculé, jusqu'à qu'il n'y ai plus d'échappatoire possible..._

_Je ne peux rien faire, je ne suis qu'un pauvre pion à moitié fou, un déserteur qui a peur de la mort, peur de la peur et peur de la vie... _

_Les ténèbres du château s'enroulent autour de mes jambes et m'emprisonnent. Il n'y a pas un bruit sauf la voix de Demian qui se répète en boucle._

_« Ce sera notre petit secret, professeur... »_

_« Ce sera notre petit secret, professeur... »_

_« Ce sera notre petit secret... »_

_Notre honteux petit secret..._

__La suite sera plus énergique et moins subie par le Professeur Binns (pour ne pas que vous vous endormiez trop vite). Merci beaucoup d'avoir pris le temps de lire !__

_**Taion**_


	4. Le Phénix

_Bonjour et merci de vous être arrêtés ici ! Je poste la suite de cette fiction pour remercier ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, mais malheureusement je n'ai pas beaucoup de chapitres d'avance et ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne me suis pas remise à cette histoire. J'ai des projets en cours qui me tiennent plus à coeur en ce moment, mais je reviendrai sur cete fiction ! En tout cas merci pour votre temps et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 4 : Le Phoénix<strong>

_Je n'ai plus envie de sortir dehors... Aujourd'hui tous les élèves sont à Pré-au-lard, occupés à acheter le maximum de choses inutiles possible. Je n'ai jamais compris cet engouement ridicule. Ce n'est qu'un petit village avec cinq magasins miteux... Je crois que je vois tout en noir... Je ne sais plus comment agir. Il faut que je mette mes idées au clair si je ne veux pas devenir fou... Que Demian me trouble c'est une chose, mais il faut que je garde ma raison. Demian est avant tout mon élève. Il ne faut pas que je l'oublie. Je n'ai pas le droit d'espérer une relation avec lui. C'est complètement immoral... J'ai paniqué, j'ai été trop émotif pour voir au-delà de cette... attraction. Je suis son professeur, il ne faut pas que je lui laisse une prise pour m'atteindre ! Qui sait s'il n'a pas déjà parlé de moi à ses amis... Je me prends la tête entre les mains. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu me laisser aller comme ça ? J'ai été totalement inconscient... Il faut que je me contrôle. Je dois arrêter d'essayer de le voir, de lui permettre d'avoir une prise sur moi. Ne plus le regarder, ne plus lui parler, ne plus chercher sa présence comme de l'oxygène... Je suis le professeur, il est l'élève, ça doit d'arrêter là..._

_Cette décision me donne un regain d'énergie. Maintenant je sais où je vais. Même si ça sera dur au début, il faut que je mette fin à cette attirance ridicule. Je sais qui je suis._

_La première étape, c'est d'arrêter de me cloîtrer dans ma chambre comme un Poufsouffle terrifié... Je sors et j'emmène un paquet de copies pour aller les corriger dans la salle des professeurs. Il n'y a là que le professeur Fowl qui sirote son café en lisant des copies. A mon entrée elle lève la tête et me sourit._

_" Stephen ! Comment vas-tu ? ça fait un petit moment que tu n'es pas venu ici."_

_Elle se décale et pousse ses parchemins pour me laisser une place._

_" Je vais bien, c'est juste que j'ai été un peu malade alors je ne trouvais pas le courage de sortir de ma chambre une fois les cours terminés. Et toi tu vas bien ?_

_- Oui ça va. Je suis allée dans la forêt hier pour trouver quelques ... à montrer aux élèves. J'ai failli y laisser un bras mais finalement j'en ai ramené une petite dizaine."_

_Je lui souris et sors mes copies. Edna Fowl est sûrement le professeur le plus inconscient que j'ai jamais vu. C'est une véritable passionnée des créatures magiques et elle ne recule devant aucune difficulté, aucun danger. Si elle n'avait pas été à Griffondor, celle-là ! Je commence à lire une dissertation qui me semble d'une bêtise incroyable. Je griffonne des corrections depuis dix minutes quand je sens le regard d'Edna posé sur moi. Il est lourd et insistant. Je relève la tête et hausse un sourcil en guise d'interrogation._

_" Tu es sûr que tout va bien Stephen ?_

_- Oui. Pourquoi cette question ?_

_- Je ne sais pas, tu sembles absent... Et pour être franche tu as une tête de déterré. J'ai l'impression que tu es encore plus pâle que d'habitude !_

_-J'ai été un peu malade, je ne dors pas très bien._

_-Mais ça remonte à au moins un mois... Je trouve que tu es différent, tu ne souris plus du tout, tu passe en coup de vent, tu parais constamment soucieux et tu as des cernes énormes..._

_- Je ne vois pas très bien en quoi ça change de d'habitude. J'ai toujours été distant et peu loquace à ce que je sache._

_- Oui mais..._

_-Je vais très bien Edna, d'accord ?"_

_Elle me regarde bizarrement et retourne à ses copies. Elle m'agace. Depuis quand est-ce que je suis un modèle de sociabilité et de joie ? Cette compassion mielleuse m'énerve. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on s'inquiète pour moi ! Je veux être tranquille... J'essaie de ne pas penser à Demian et elle me rappelle que je n'ai fait que ça le mois dernier... Je soupire et reviens à mes corrections. Une heure s'égrène doucement. Edna rassemble ses copies et se lève. Avant de quitter la salle, elle se tourne vers moi._

_" Je m'inquiète juste pour toi, Stephen. Mais tu es si irascible et borné que tu te complais dans ton malheur. Il serait temps de grandir."_

_Je relève la tête, soufflé. "Il serait temps de grandir" ? Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ? De quel droit se permet-elle de me dire ça ? Je me lève d'un coup et sors de la salle. _

_"Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, Edna ? Comment oses-tu me juger comme ça ?"_

_Elle se retourne et paraît étonnée. C'est le genre de personne prétentieuse qui ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on lui réponde._

_" Stephen ?_

_- Tu parles alors que tu ne sais rien du tout ! Tu portes un jugement alors que tu ne connais rien de moi ! Mais tu as un tel ego que tu te permets de conclure sur tout et n'importe quoi !_

_- Moi j'ai un ego ? Mais tu ne t'es pas vu mon pauvre Stephen ! Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles et toi tu me rembarres comme si j'étais un elfe de maison ! C'est toi qui as un ego sur-dimensionné ! Tu te crois spécial et au-dessus de tout le monde ! Tu joues les incompris mais tout ce que tu y gagnes c'est d'être pathétique !_

_- Pathétique ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu es toi ?! Avec tes envies de grandeur et tes airs de bon samaritain ! Tu es ridicule ! _

_- Espèce de sale... !"_

_La cloche sonne et un flot d'élève sort des salles, passant devant nous en jetant des regards étonnés. On est à dix centimètres l'un de l'autre, rouges et les poings crispés, prêts à sortir notre baguette. Je lui jette un regard que j'espère rempli de mépris et tourne les talons. Je prends mon paquet de copies dans la salle des professeurs et rentre dans ma chambre à grandes enjambées. Je tremble un peu et j'ai la respiration hachée. Je m'enferme et m'écroule sur un fauteuil... Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? C'est la première fois que je m'énerve comme ça, en public, et surtout avec l'un de mes collègues... En plus avec Edna ? L'un des seuls professeurs qui ne s'est pas arrêté à mon apparence ennuyeuse ! Je fais apparaître un verre de Whisky Pur Feu que j'avale cul sec. Je ne me reconnais pas... Cette fougue et cette hargne ce n'est pas moi. Moi je suis le timide et réservé Stephen Binns, je ne m'énerve pas... Il faut croire que toute cette histoire avec Demian m'a plus chamboulé que je ne le croyais... _

_Mais finalement, est-ce que je n'ai pas préféré ce Stephen Binns là ? Celui qui n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense, qui montre sa colère. Est-ce que ce caractère ne me plaît pas plus ? J'ai aimé remettre Edna à sa place, il faut que je sois sincère envers moi-même. Cette fille se targue d'être toujours là pour les autres, mais elle profite de cette façade pour se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas... En fait, elle est assez irritante. La seule chose dont elle parle c'est de ses créatures hideuses et de son rêve de devenir leur protectrice... Je crois que finalement cette incident avec Demian m'a rendu plus fort. Je restais avec elle parce qu'elle était aimable et qu'elle s'était intéressée à moi. Mais je ne l'apprécies pas plus que ça en réalité. J'avais besoin d'un soutien, d'une protection. Mais maintenant est-ce que c'est toujours le cas ? Je ne veux plus être faible._

~o~

_J'ai l'impression qu'une nouvelle force palpite en moi. Cette confrontation avec Edna m'a galvanisé. J'ai enfin réussi à dire ce que je pensais, à ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. On dirait qu'un nouveau Stephen Binns est né. Plus fort et plus confiant. Il peut venir à bout de toutes les difficultés. C'est un phoénix flamboyant que rien ne peut arrêter._

_Ce matin, je me rends à la Grande Salle sans peur. Je sais que je peux lui résister. Je croyais que je n'avais pas assez de force et de volonté, mais tout ce qu'il me manquait c'était plus de confiance en mes capacités. Et rien d'autre. Il est révolu le temps où je tremblais, seul dans un recoin sombre. Je m'assois à ma table en ignorant superbement Edna qui me fixe d'un air incrédule. En voilà encore une qui pensait que je n'étais qu'un faible inutile. Tout cela va changer, je m'en fais le serment. Je sens un petit sourire qui flotte sur mes lèvres tandis qu'un incroyable sentiment de force emplit mon esprit. Je lève la tête et regarde fixement Demian. Ce n'est pas de la bravoure, ce n'est pas de l'effronterie. C'est juste une preuve que le jeu est en train de changer. Il remarque que je le fixe et je vois ses sourcils se froncer légèrement quand il s'aperçoit que je ne détourne pas le regard. Une lueur de contrariété passe dans ses yeux puis il hausse les épaules et tourne la tête avec indifférence. Il a beau faire comme si tout cela ne l'atteignait pas, je sais que c'est moi qui ai gagné. Enfin..._

_Toute la journée, je me sens incroyablement sûr de moi et apaisé. C'est la première fois que j'ai vraiment l'impression de contrôler les événements. C'est une étrange sensation. Comme si j'étais un peu ivre mais que cet alcool donnait à mon cerveau plus de clarté. Je vois avec discernement tout ce qui m'échappait avant. Le regard méprisant de Steuer le professeur d'Astronomie, celui indifférent et moqueur des élèves, celui furieux et déconcerté d'Edna... Et surtout les éclairs d'agacement que je distingue dans les yeux de Demian. Le cours des septièmes années de Serpentard m'a prouvé que j'étais dorénavant suffisamment puissant pour lui résister._

_Quand il arrive dans la classe, je comprends tout de suite qu'on est dans un jour de feu et de désir. Il n'a sûrement pas apprécié ma « bravade » de ce matin et veut prouver qu'il a toujours le contrôle. Sauf que maintenant je devine son jeu et ses intentions. Je ne me laisse pas bêtement avoir par mes émotions. C'est comme si j'avais pris un élixir de Force, même mes muscles sont bandés. Il coule vers moi son regard tentateur et je sens un sursaut de désir me faire trembler le cœur. Non ! C'est moi qui décide, maintenant ! Je peux lui résister. Au prix d'un lourd effort, je détourne le regard et continue mon cours sans rien laisser paraître. J'essaie de me concentrer sur autre chose. Je promène mon regard sur le classe et m'aperçois avec surprise que personne n'écoute... Les élèves somnolent, papotent, dessinent, lisent, mais aucun n'est concentré. J'ai l'impression de recevoir une gifle dans le visage. Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de passionné dans mon travail, mais il y a quand même un certain respect à avoir ! Comment est-ce qu'ils osent ignorer ainsi un professeur ? Je regarde deux élèves assis devant moi. La jeune fille discute avec sa voisine de derrière et le garçon dort sur sa table. Lentement, je vérifie leur nom et me lève. Je me poste devant eux et prend un ton doucereux. _

_« Miss Adamson et Monsieur Gresham, c'est bien cela ? »_

_La fille se retourne, interloquée et le jeune homme relève la tête._

_« Je pense qu'une petite semaine de retenue ne sera pas de trop pour vous apprendre le respect et la bonne conduite à adopter en cours d'Histoire de la Magie._

_- Hein ?_

_- Quoi ? Mais Professeur... !_

_- Et c'est aussi valable pour n'importe quelle personne que je surprendrais à avoir une attitude déplacée dans ce cours, est-ce compris ? »_

_Je balaie la classe du regard sous les regards choqués des Serpentards. Ils me fixent comme s'ils venaient de se rendre compte que j'étais un être humain doté d'opinions propres et non un fantôme apathique . Le regard de Demian me brûle l'épaule mais je ne daigne pas le lui rendre. Je reprends la parole du même ton calme et dangereux qu'il a pris les rares fois où il s'est adressé à moi._

_« Maintenant vous allez tous sortir un parchemin et répondre aux questions que je vais inscrire au tableau. Elles portent sur le chapitre que nous venons de finir, alors je suis sûr que tout le monde saura parfaitement y répondre. Cette note aura un double coefficient dans votre moyenne du trimestre. »_

_Des exclamations indignées résonnent dans la salle tandis que je note les questions. Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres pendant que j'annonce d'un ton légèrement menaçant un dernier avertissement._

_« Et si j'entends un seul bruit à partir de maintenant, je retire trois points à tout le monde sur la note finale. »_

_Des soupirs rageurs se font entendre, puis rapidement seul le grattement des plumes sur le papier remplit la salle. Je porte un regard satisfait sur la classe et j'ai du mal à réprimer un sourire en voyant Demian écrire, penché sur sa table. Il a beau être la personne la plus envoûtante que j'aie jamais vue, il n'en reste pas moins un élève... Qui aurait cru qu'il était si facile de se faire respecter ? J'ai passé mon temps à m'écraser devant ceux qui me paraissaient plus puissants, mais finalement je peux très bien les égaler. Ce que j'ai réussi à faire dans cette classe, je peux le refaire n'importe où. Maintenant j'en ai la force._

~o~

Je traverse les murs pour me rendre près du lac. Cet endroit m'apaise quand mes souvenirs se font trop étouffants... Comme j'ai été prétentieux. J'ai honte en repensant à l'homme méprisant et trop sûr de lui que j'ai été. Mon aveuglement n'aura jamais été si important. Même quand j'ai été fou d'amour et de désir pour Demian je ne me suis pas leurré à ce point là. Je croyais être invincible. Je voulais tout contrôler et montrer ma puissance à tout le monde. Les sentiments les plus mauvais ont empoisonné mon esprit et je m'y suis complais avec délectation. Cette auto-suffisance noire a complètement avilie ma raison et mes sens. Je me nommais secrètement le Phoénix... Mais mes larmes n'ont jamais ramené quelqu'un à la vie.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire<em>

_Taion_


	5. L'Allumette

_Voici le dernier chapitre terminé à ce jour, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La suite arrivera lorsque j'aurais un petit peu finalisé mes autres histoires (oui, ce n'est pas sérieux -_-). Bonne lecture (et désolé pour la qualité toute relative de ce "lemon"). Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews, je n'en espérais vraiment pas tant (et j'ai d'autant plus de regrets de vous annoncer que le prochain chapitre n'est pas en train d'avancer...) (et merci à Tos-La-Moule à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de mp)._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 5 : L'Allumette<strong>

.

Quand je repense à mon attitude de l'époque, je me rends compte qu'elle n'était pas seulement prétentieuse. Elle était aussi dangereuse. Dangereuse pour ma raison. Comment un homme aussi effacé et peureux que moi aurait pu devenir quelqu'un d'aussi fort et puissant ? Et comment aie-je pu croire que Demian resterai sans réactions, acceptant la défaite ? La prétention et la soif de pouvoir sont les fléaux de l'humanité, je le sais maintenant.

.

~o~

.

_C'est grisant. J'ai l'impression que chacun de mes pas retentit, que chacune de mes paroles est amplifiée. Depuis deux semaines je sens mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines comme si j'avais pris un élixir de Force. Je suis un professeur respecté, un homme admiré, mon être entier se transforme en quelque chose de plus puissant. Les élèves me craignent, les professeurs ont changé de regard sur moi, et surtout Demian perd. Il se rend compte qu'il n'a plus la même emprise , et ça le fait enrager. J'ai vu son regard violent qui me brûlait, ses gestes de fureur incontrôlés quand je lui adressais à mon tour une œillade narquoise. J'échappe à son contrôle..._

_Maintenant c'est lui qui ne sait pas quoi faire. Mais moi je sais. Je vais attendre d'être sûr qu'il soit persuadé qu'il ne m'intéresse plus. Puis je patienterai jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse son année. Je me rends compte que cette liaison, de professeur à élève, est bien trop dangereuse. Je risque beaucoup en ayant une aventure avec un mineur, il vaut mieux que j'attende qu'il atteigne sa majorité et qu'il quitte Poudlard... Ensuite je démissionnerais. Je n'ai jamais eu la vocation de professeur, ce travail n'est pas fait pour moi et me pèse. Je l'avais accepté par résignation et par peur de l'inconnu maintenant que je me suis révélé à moi-même je peux quitter ce poste. Puis, quand je serais sûr de moi, j'irais le retrouver. Et là je pourrais enfin toucher cet être de grâce et de perfection. Je pourrais enfin savourer l'extase de sa compagnie..._

_Je traverse les couloirs à grandes enjambées pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle. Quand je pense qu'il y a un mois je n'osais pas aller prendre mon petit déjeuner par peur de voir Demian ! J'ai presque envie de rire de moi-même. Plus jamais je ne redeviendrais cet être faible et sans défense... J'entre et m'assois à côté de Bracewell, le professeur d'Étude des Moldus. Comme chaque matin, je jette un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards. Même si je ne suis plus cette personne dépendante et obsédée par Demian, il m'attire toujours autant. Et là je manque de m'étouffer... Qui est ce gamin qui lui tient la main ? Il le regarde comme s'il voulait l'embrasser sur le champ ! Et Demian qui lui sourit ! _Mon_ Demian ! Ils s'affichent comme s'il était parfaitement normal de voir deux garçons se tenir la main amoureusement en public ! Comme s'ils étaient un _couple_ ! Je me lève brusquement sans tenir compte des questions de Bracewell et quitte la salle. Comment cette chose immonde ose-t-elle croire que Demian se soucie d'elle ? Demian ne s'abaisserait jamais à sortir avec un être aussi insignifiant ! Ce n'est pas possible !_

_Mon irritation grandit au fur et à mesure que le temps passe et que j'entends les rumeurs qui circulent dans le château. « Eh tu as vu Rosebury et Whibley ? », « Ils sont ensemble depuis hier. », « Je les ai vus s'embrasser au deuxième étage. », « Martin Whibley ? Et Demian Rosebury ? J'aurais jamais cru... », « Ils ne sont pas discrets du tout ! », « Ils n'ont pas honte de s'afficher comme ça ? »... La colère pulse dans mes veines. Comment Demian peut-il me faire ça ? Ce n'est qu'avec moi qu'il peut jouer à ce genre de jeu ! Et personne d'autre ! Je suis de plus en plus énervé et me défoule sur mes élèves. J'enchaîne les heures de retenue et les punitions. Pour qui se prend-il ? _

_._

_Le soir arrive rapidement et je mange en observant Demian du coin de l'œil. Il a l'air détendu et souriant, il bavarde comme un vulgaire adolescent stupide et touche constamment Whibley. Je le vois même poser la main sur sa cuisse et la caresser ! Je ne sais pas lequel j'ai le plus envie de voir souffrir, lui ou cet être inférieur, cet elfe de maison tout juste bon à lécher mes bottes ! Ils oublient que je suis professeur ici ! Si je veux, je peux faire de leur vie un enfer ! Une bouffée de haine me submerge. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître dans ce personnage plein d'aversion. La rancœur m'obnubile, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Mais je veux pas perdre le contrôle de nouveau ! Je m'y refuse... Perdu dans mes pensées je ne remarque pas tout de suite que Demian et l'autre quittent la salle. Je relève la tête et vois Demian me fixer, un bras passé possessivement autour de la taille du garçon. Cela ne dure que quelques secondes mais j'ai le temps d'apercevoir son sourire moqueur et victorieux. Il a repris la main._

_._

~o~

.

_Je me réveille dans un état d'agitation irritée et me lave rapidement. Demian ne peut pas avoir de liaison avec un élève aussi banal que Whibley. Ce n'est qu'une aventure d'un soir, une saute d'humeur. Il n'y a que moi qui lui suis destiné... Personne d'autre ne peut le comprendre aussi bien que moi je le comprends. Il ne s'en rend pas compte, il préfère jouer à l'aveugle, au gamin stupide. Mais moi je sais qu'il m'appartiendra un jour. Il n'y a que moi qui suis digne de lui... _

_Je ne le vois pas durant toute la matinée et mon angoisse augmente encore, je me surprend à me ronger les ongles, une habitude que je pensais avoir perdue avec ma nouvelle confiance en moi... Finalement le déjeuner arrive et je scrute la Grande Salle pour l'apercevoir. Quand il entre j'ai l'impression de recevoir un deuxième coup dans la poitrine. Ils marchent côte à côte et Demian a une main posée sur _sa_ hanche. Mon cœur pulse bruyamment et le coup résonne dans tout mon être... Demian n'est plus mien. Il a choisi un gamin médiocre et vulgaire. Il ne m'a pas choisi, moi. Je sens un flou danser devant mes yeux et mon esprit s'enfonce dans un blanc cotonneux. _

_Tout le reste de la journée passe lentement, comme si tous les sons étaient ouatés et mes sens engourdis. Je n'arrive pas à croire que Demian ait pu ignorer notre relation comme cela. N'était-il finalement qu'un adolescent comme les autres ? Ou au contraire joue-t-il encore avec moi ? J'ai du mal à m'en persuader... C'est comme si toute mon assurance s'évaporait, j'ai l'impression d'être un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle de plus en plus vite. Je perds tout sentiment de puissance, sans pouvoir rien y faire. Je suis pourtant plus fort qu'avant. Mes réactions ne découlent pas de celles de Demian, je ne peux pas être aussi épidermique à chacun de ses faits et gestes... Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. S'il se mettait à m'ignorer je ne crois pas que j'arriverai à rester ici..._

_._

_Le soir venu je ne peux m'empêcher de passer devant la salle de bain des Préfets. C'est ici que tout a commencé... J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un m'appelle là-bas. C'est une sensation diffuse,comme si on me poussait à y aller. Je crois reconnaître un sortilège mais c'est tellement faible que je n'en suis pas sûr. J'arrive devant la porte qui est entrebâillée, comme cette nuit où il m'a découvert. J'entre lentement et cligne des yeux pour m'habituer à la pénombre de la pièce. Et me fige._

_Les rayons de la lune traversent l'obscurité pour révéler un couple enlacé. Et j'ai suffisamment observé chacun de ses traits pour le reconnaître même dans la noirceur la plus totale... Demian embrasse avec une passion presque folle le garçon blond, promenant ses mains sur son corps nu et blanc. Mes yeux se mettent à brûler de larmes de rage et d'envie. Je ne peux m'empêcher de dévorer du regard chaque parcelle de sa peau nacrée, malgré le sentiment d'horreur qui m'empare brusquement. Les deux adolescents s'enlacent furieusement et halètent dans la salle humide. Demian a bloqué l'autre dos au mur et caresse son coup, son torse, ses hanches, son sexe. L'autre gémit indécemment et je vois ses mains agripper le dos envoûtant de Demian. Il a planté ses ongles dans sa peau et se crispe à chaque fois que celui-ci colle un peu plus ses hanches contre les siennes. J'entends leurs corps s'entrechoquer sensuellement et mon désir augmente d'un cran. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui m'arrive. Je suis horrifié par ce que je vois, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de désirer Demian encore plus et de vouloir être à la place de ce gamin ! Je sens le sang affluer dans mon bas-ventre et mes mains se crispent sur ma cape... En face de moi Demian suçote le cou de Whibley, lui tirant des gémissements érotiques qui résonnent avec une intensité incroyable. Je me sens de plus ne plus fébrile, et je ne peux détacher mon regard du couple. Demian pousse un léger grognement qui vient à bout de mes résistances. Je perds toute retenue et m'approche d'eux. Je suis tellement excité que j'en oublie la prudence et la dignité. J'arrive près d'eux et je vois avec horreur Demian se figer et jeter un regard dans ma direction. Il a un sourire moqueur... Les gémissements du blond s'estompent et il se met à le supplier pathétiquement._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Demian ? Ne t'arrêtes pas, continue... Demian... »_

_Le Serpentard me jette un dernier regard victorieux et narquois, assombri par le désir. Puis, d'une voix rauque et sensuelle, qui résonnera dans ma tête pendant des siècles, il ajoute une dernière moquerie._

_« Ne sois pas si pressé, on a tout notre temps... Personne ne nous dérangera... »_

_J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser la signification de ses mots qu'il s'enfonce en lui violemment. Je vois la bouche rouge du blond s'ouvrir en un rond parfait et ses yeux s'écarquiller. Un gémissement rauque s'échappe de ses lèvres et me tire de ma léthargie. Mon cœur s'emballe et je me mets à reculer précipitamment en me prenant les pieds dans ma cape. Il joue de moi ! Je ne peux pas rester là ! Un sentiment de panique hystérique grandit en moi, le même que la fois où il m'a embrassé. Je fais marche arrière le plus vite possible, incapable toute fois de détacher mes yeux des garçons. Un dernier regard embrumé par le plaisir, empli de moquerie et de triomphe de Demian me pousse au dehors aussi efficacement qu'un expulso. Je cours..._

_._

~o~

.

Maintenant que j'ai eu la moitié d'un siècle pour y réfléchir, je suis capable d'expliquer en partie ce qui a motivé les actes de Demian. Avant tout, Demian était un garçon fier. Il détestait être ignoré ou perdre le contrôle. Il avait besoin que les regards soient constamment tournés vers lui. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il avait un fond réellement mauvais. J'aimerais penser que personne ne l'est par nature... En tout cas il voulait de la puissance, du respect et de l'attention. Il devait avoir l'habitude que quelqu'un soit là pour exaucer ses moindres désirs, pour précéder ses envies. Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, comme je me dois de l'être maintenant, je dirais que Demian était avant tout un enfant gâté, qui dissimulait son mal-être derrière un masque d'arrogance et de sensualité. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans, ce n'était en réalité qu'un gamin perdu qui jouait les durs. Mais il avait le moyen d'envoûter les foules et ne possédait pas un sens moral juste. Il savait enflammer les hommes et moi j'ai pris feu comme une allumette.

.

* * *

><p><em>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire<em>

_Taion_


End file.
